Life Outside the Party
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Takes place prior to the start of Season 9.) As the Cake Twins grow older, Pinkie Pie starts to fear they'll grow up and forget all about her. Princess Luna pays her a visit that night to show her otherwise, including how much the twins love her, and will always have a place for her in their hearts.


Doctor Stable was carefully examining Pound and Pumpkin Cake. He checked their eyes, listened to their little hearts beating, and put wooden sticks to their throats after telling them to say "Ahh". This wasn't the twins' first check up, but they still struggled to hold still while the exam was conducted.

Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, and Pinkie Pie sat in a small room inside the hospital, watching the check-up proceed.

At last, Doctor Stable put his stethoscope back around his neck and cleared his throat to announce that the check up was over.

Mrs. Cake was the first to speak. "Well, Doctor, how are my babies? Are they okay?"

Doctor Stable nodded his head and flashed a sincere smile. "Yes, Mrs. Cake. Your children are just fine. They're up to date on all their shots and are quite healthy for foals their age."

Pinkie Pie leapt for joy, confetti pouring down from out of nowhere! "Hooray! Now I can throw a party to celebrate, with streamers, and party favors, and lots of cakes and other sweets!"

Mr. Cake eased Pinkie off. "Now now, Pinkie. It was just a routine check up, same as the last several. We can probably just have a small celebration for just the five of us: You, me, Cup Cake, and of course the twins," Then he added. "Besides, their birthday's coming up in a few weeks. And I know you're going to throw them the biggest bash yet."

Mrs. Cake smiled as she picked up her children and placed them into the stroller she'd brought with her, soon buckling them in. "Oh, can you believe they're turning five years old already?" She cooed to her husband while looking down at the twin toddlers. "It seems like just yesterday we were bringing them home from the hospital. Goodness, how the time has flown."

Mr. Cake laughed as he walked next to his wife, lightly stroking her mane. "Don't say such things, sugar plum. You're still as beautiful and full of life as you were the day I married you."

Mrs. Cake teased back with a light blush. "Oh, stop it, honey bun! Keep this up and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. Besides, I'm not _that_ old."

"Of course you aren't, Cup Cake, my dear," Mr. Cake replied with a smile. "Now come on, let's get Pound and Pumpkin Cake home. It's almost time for their afternoon nap. And you know what happens when they don't take their nap."

Mrs. Cake pushed the stroller with the twins inside out of the hospital, while Mr. Cake and Pinkie followed along not far behind. As the mare was pushing her tiny duo along, she off hoofedly mentioned. "You know, Carrot Cake, pretty soon we're going to have to start discussing kindergarten for these two."

Mr. Cake nodded. "Cheerilee says she's already looking forward to enrolling them in her kindergarten class next Fall."

Pinkie Pie couldn't help but overhear the conversation. The mention of kindergarten caused her to lose the usual spring in her step. She'd been trying hard not to think about it, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake were right, the twins were getting older. They weren't the same infants who had unintentionally given her such a hard time when she'd first tried to foalsit them. They still didn't talk much, but now they had much greater control over their abilities.

Pound Cake could fly (or rather he could hover off the ground a little) and Pumpkin Cake could do small traces of magic like levitation. They also more frequently tended to be downstairs in a playpen, rather than up in their nursery. And a couple of times under Pinkie's close supervision, they had worked in the kitchen (and caused quite a mess in the process).

The little duo were growing up right before Pinkie's very eyes. Much like the Cakes it seemed to her like no time at all had passed since she'd seen them for the first time in the hospital. Had those five years really passed that quickly? Wasn't it yesterday that they had spoken their first words, and yet now they were going to be enrolled in kindergarten in the Fall.

The pink party pony felt her lip tremble ever so slightly as she dwelled upon those thoughts. "_Now I know what everypony means when they say 'They grow up so fast these days.'!_" She mentally contemplated as _Sugarcube Corner_ came into view. "_Pretty soon they're going to be getting their cutie marks, and taking on big pony responsibilities! And because I've been so distracted with parties, and Twilight's school, and saving Equestria, I've barely noticed it! I can't even remember the last time I really played with them, seems like even Sugar Belle and Maud have spent more time with them lately than I have!_"

* * *

Those thoughts did not go away, they lingered in Pinkie's mind all day long. In fact, she worried so much over them that she could barely focus on anything else.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake noticed this fact as day turned to night, and to their surprise Pinkie was going to bed early. That was something she rarely did given her hyperactive nature.

"Something's clearly bothering her, Carrot." Mrs. Cake commented with concern.

Mr. Cake nodded but then replied. "I'm sure it's nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. And if not, she'll tell us when she's darn good and ready."

Mrs. Cake sighed. "I just hate seeing her so upset, from the day we met her she's been like a daughter to us. In a way, it's like she was our first foal. There's got to be something we can do for her."

"But she's already gone to bed, Cup Cake, dear," Mr. Cake commented as he shook his head. "There's not much we can do for her right now," He yawned a bit. "In the morning if she's not back to her usual, cheerful, bouncy self we can talk to her."

However, Mrs. Cake suddenly got an idea. A light bulb went off inside her head. "Maybe there's nothing _we_ can do for her at the moment, but I know somepony who can. Somepony who's very skilled at solving problems that happen at night."

"You really think she'll be able to help?" Mr. Cake wondered as he deduced who his wife was talking about.

Mrs. Cake nodded her head again. "This is when she's at her most active, and she has plenty of experience. I can't think of anypony more qualified than her," She left to retrieve a piece of paper. "It's a good thing Pinkie shared her file on Princess Luna with me, because I know just how to get in contact with her."

* * *

Pinkie Pie wasn't exactly sure what she had been dreaming about. All she knew was that one moment it had been flowing normally, and the next it disappeared in a blinding flash as a familiar looking pony appeared before her. It was none other than the very princess of the night herself, Princess Luna.

The majestic alicorn smiled as she warmly greeted her guest. "Greetings, Pinkie Pie. I am delighted to see you again."

Pinkie smiled back. "Me too, Princess Luna! Seems like it's been forever since the last Nightmare Night!"

Luna simply nodded her head and bowed. "Indeed it has. However, the reason for my visit to you tonight is for something far more important," She cleared her throat. "Mrs. Cake told me about your droopy mood, and she asked me to talk to you about it. What has brought this on?"

At that the pink party pony's face morphed into a frown as her mane and tail deflated a little. She let out a sad sigh. "Oh, Luna, you're gonna think it's so silly. It's something I can't believe I'm even thinking about."

The princess maintained a straight face. "Oh really? I'll be the judge of that. As Princess of the Night I have seen many strange things, things that ponies would sooner take to their grave than admit."

"It's Pound and Pumpkin Cake," Pinkie confessed as she looked at the ground of the dream. "I never really stopped to think about it until today, but they're growing up. Way too fast at that, they're already going to be enrolled in kindergarten this coming Fall. And it seems likes only yesterday I was celebrating their monthaversary, and foalsitting them for the first time."

Luna gave a knowing smile and spoke kindly. "Nopony stays young forever, Pinkie. Everypony has to grow up at some point. That is not what truly concerns you the most though, is it?"

The party pony hung her head. "No," She sadly admitted. "What really worries me is what's going to happen when they grow up. It seems like I barely spend time with them anymore because of all the crazy things that go on in my life, not that I regret doing them. Between them growing up and me spending more and more time away from them, I'm worried that they're going to forget all about me. I love those foals with all my heart, I don't want to be forgotten. But I don't think I can do anything to stop that from happening."

The alicorn was silent while Pinkie poured out her feelings to her. But then she adopted a knowing wink as she declared. "Fear not, Pinkie Pie. I can assure you that no matter what happens, you will _always_ hold a place in the hearts of the young Cakes," Offering a hoof she encouraged. "Come with me, please. There is something you must bear witness to."

Pinkie obeyed, and without warning she whisked away quick as a flash, as Luna flapped her wings and departed Pinkie's dream!

* * *

Luna did not stop upon exiting Pinkie's dream, she continued to fly until at last she came upon a door that did not a symbol upon it. But it did appear to have the same colors as the coats of both Pound and Pumpkin Cake. The princess waited for but a second before she grasped the door handle, turned it, and the door swung open.

Pinkie followed Luna through the door, and her eyes could hardly believe the sight that greeted them!

A much older looking Pound and Pumpkin Cake were standing alone at the counter inside _Sugarcube Corner_, their faces covered with flour and cake batter. And they were staring down a huge line of ponies that seemed to stretch on and on for miles.

A stallion was furiously ringing the bell and stomping his hooves. "Where are those cinnamon buns?!" He complained with a scowl! "I ordered them ten minutes ago and they're not here! What kind of service is this?!"

Pound Cake was frantically apologizing as beads of sweat poured down his face. "Me sorry, sir," The not so little colt (in fact he seemed to be almost a stallion in height and appearance). He turned to his sister who looked just as frightened (and was of a similar height and appearance. "Sis, you working on cinnamon buns?!"

A frantic Pumpkin Cake rushed from the counter to the kitchen! "Oh no, me forgot! Hope they not burnt!" She gasped in horror, running towards an oven that smoke was ominously billowing out of it! She pulled down the oven door and choked and sputtered as a thick cloud of smoke rushed out! With water in her eyes she pulled out a tray containing cinnamon rolls that had been reduced to charred black ashes.

The kitchen itself was a mess! Egg shells and opened flour sacks littered the floor, all sorts of dirty dishes and trays were piled up next to the sink that threatened to topple over and break, and all kind of pastries, pies, cakes, and other tasty sweets were either half finished or had been sloppily decorated and forgotten.

Pound poked his head into the kitchen as angry chatter could be heard coming from the counter. "Sis, what taking so long?! Customers get angry!"

Pumpkin turned back to Pound and nervously replied. "Me only got two hooves! Cinnamon buns overcooked, gotta make new ones!"

Pound rushed in and pushed his sister out towards the counter. "You tend to customers, me clean up kitchen and bake goodies."

But Pumpkin whimpered. "But we in over heads, we no good at baking or running store!" She began to burst into tears.

Pound started to cry as well. "Where Mommy, Daddy, and Big Sissy Pinkie?!" He sobbed. "They know what to do!"

* * *

A horrified Pinkie watched the scene unfold from afar! "_Pound and Pumpkin must be worried about growing up!_" She realized and turned to Princess Luna. "We've got to do something, we can't just leave them stuck in this nightmare!"

Luna nodded her head. "That is why I have brought you here, Pinkie Pie. You have the power to help the twins, they need you now more than ever."

Pinkie didn't need to be told twice! "I'm on it, Princess Luna! Pinkie Pie to the rescue!" With Luna's encouragement she rushed into the dream _Sugarcube Corner_, quickly darting past the angry customers that looked ready to walk out the door at a moment's notice.

The party pony rushed into the kitchen, seeing the sobbing forms of the all but grown-up twins as they stood there amidst the mess. Well she knew just the way to turn those frowns upside down. Retrieving an unopened flour sack, she gave a whistle to attract the twins attention. Then she quickly poured the whole sack over herself, turning her pink coat a ghostly white and causing her to sneeze.

Pound and Pumpkin had turned to watch and as a result they had stopped crying. In fact they were so happy to see Pinkie Pie that they immediately rushed up to her and hugged her. "Big Sissy, you come back!"

The pink party pony happily brushed aside the tears as she returned the hug full force. "What do you mean, guys? I never left!" Then she commented. "I'm here for you now, and I promise I always will be! And that's a certified Pinkie Promise: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye-ouch!" Opting for a bit more laughter, the mare had chosen to intentionally poke herself in the eye.

The twins laughed. "You so silly, big sissy!" Pound teased.

But Pumpkin smiled. "But that why we love you! You like us, only all grown up! We wanna be just like you, not afraid of anything!"

Pinkie smiled back as the tears came anew to her eyes. "Oh, you guys! What did I do to be blessed with two adorable foals like you?!" Then she wiped the tears away and cleaned herself up as she declared. "Now come on, no time for long faces. We've got orders to fill and a kitchen to clean up! And with yours truly on the job, it'll be easy as pie."

* * *

Princess Luna watched afar with great joy as she observed Pinkie assist the all but grown up Cake Twins with the orders and cleaning up the kitchen. Slowly but surely the nightmare faded, and dream projections of Mr. and Mrs. Cake appeared to help out too.

When all was said and done, Pinkie retrieved a small rag and used it to wipe off the traces of flour and cake batter from the twins. "There we go, all nice and clean," She chortled a bit. "Heh heh, this brings back memories of the first time I foalsat you two. Oh, you were such little devils, you were."

Pound and Pumpkin Cake both blushed. "Stop it, big sissy! You embarrass us!" They lightly whined.

The party pony just smiled as she hugged the twins again. "I can't help it! Even when you're all grown-up, you'll still be the same adorable foals who used to love giving me a hard time," And she added. "Besides, if I can grow up and still have the innocence of a child, you two can totally be the same," She turned to see Princess Luna gesturing to her from outside the dream. "Well, I gotta go now."

"Wait, don't go!" Pound pleaded. "We no want you to leave, big sissy!"

"You promise you always be there for us?!" Pumpkin added in hopefulness. "We no forget you if you no forget us."

"You got yourselves a deal!" Pinkie told the twins. "After all, would I break a Pinkie Promise to my favorite foals in the whole wide world of Equestria and beyond?" She turned around, opting to kiss them both on the forehead. "See you in the morning. Oh, and be sure to thank Princess Luna. I know I will."

The twins watched as Pinkie trotted away and seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye. Pumpkin was scratching her head. "How big sissy do that when she not unicorn?"

Pound simply shrugged his hooves. "She do lots of things nopony else can do, that what makes her special. Me just glad she showed up when she did."'

"Me too," Pumpkin nodded. "Me feel so much better knowing big sissy always there for us."

* * *

Princess Luna was waiting for Pinkie when she returned from the dream. "I hope now you understand just how much you mean to those two foals," She told the party pony. "And how much they look up to you."

"Believe me, I know that now more than ever," Pinkie happily replied to the princess. "No matter what the future may hold, and no matter how much the twins grow-up, they're always going to have a place for me in their hearts. I never should've believed they would ever forget me."

Luna simply replied. "It is natural to have doubts about ourselves from time to time. It is how we learn to overcome them that defines who we are. For me, it was the advice and encouragement you and your friends gave to me, that allowed me to overcome my guilt for my past and atone," She then declared. "I shall return you to your dream, now. As Princess of the Night and guardian of the dream realm I am very busy. But if ever you should need my help again, simply call."

Pinkie returned to her dream, and the rest of the night she spent in a peaceful happiness. Confident in the knowledge that she would forever be part of the Cake Twins' life and forever have a place in their hearts.


End file.
